1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for providing hydrogen pulses during fuel cell system operation to test a hydrogen concentration sensor in the system exhaust and, more particularly, to a system and method for providing fixed gas pulses from a hydrogen injector, an anode purge valve and/or an anode bleed valve directly to a system exhaust to test a hydrogen concentration sensor in the exhaust.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hydrogen is a very attractive fuel because it is clean and can be used to efficiently produce electricity in a fuel cell. A hydrogen fuel cell is an electro-chemical device that includes an anode and a cathode with an electrolyte there between. The anode receives hydrogen gas and the cathode receives oxygen or air. The hydrogen gas is dissociated at the anode catalyst to generate free protons and electrons. The protons pass through the electrolyte to the cathode. The protons react with the oxygen and the electrons at the cathode catalyst to generate water. The electrons from the anode cannot pass through the electrolyte, and thus are directed through a load to perform work before being sent to the cathode.
Proton exchange membrane fuel cells (PEMFC) are a popular fuel cell for vehicles. The PEMFC generally includes a solid polymer electrolyte proton conducting membrane, such as a perfluorosulfonic acid membrane. The anode and cathode electrodes, or catalyst layers, typically include finely divided catalytic particles, usually platinum (Pt), supported on carbon particles and mixed with an ionomer. The catalytic mixture is deposited on opposing sides of the membrane. The combination of the anode catalytic mixture, the cathode catalytic mixture and the membrane define a membrane electrode assembly (MEA). Each MEA is usually sandwiched between two sheets of porous material, the gas diffusion layer (GDL), that protects the mechanical integrity of the membrane and also helps in uniform reactant humidity diffusion. MEAs are relatively expensive to manufacture and require certain conditions for effective operation.
Several fuel cells are typically combined in a fuel cell stack to generate the desired power. For example, a typical fuel cell stack for a vehicle may have two hundred or more stacked fuel cells. The fuel cell stack receives a cathode reactant input gas, typically a flow of air forced through the stack by a compressor. Not all of the oxygen is consumed by the stack and some of the air is output as a cathode exhaust gas that may include water as a stack by-product. The fuel cell stack also receives an anode hydrogen reactant input gas that flows into the anode side of the stack.
A fuel cell stack typically includes a series of bipolar plates positioned between the several MEAs in the stack, where the bipolar plates and the MEAs are positioned between two end plates. The bipolar plates include an anode side and a cathode side for adjacent fuel cells in the stack. Anode gas flow fields are provided on the anode side of the bipolar plates that allow the anode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. Cathode gas flow fields are provided on the cathode side of the bipolar plates that allow the cathode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. One end plate includes anode gas flow channels, and the other end plate includes cathode gas flow channels. The bipolar plates and end plates are made of a conductive material, such as stainless steel or a conductive composite. The end plates conduct the electricity generated by the fuel cells out of the stack. The bipolar plates also include flow channels through which a cooling fluid flows.
Many fuel cells systems for vehicles employ hydrogen concentration sensors in the system exhaust for safety purposes to monitor and prevent hydrogen emissions above a certain concentration. In one known system, a complex and expensive hydrogen concentration sensor is employed that includes two sensing chips and two CPUs. This type of sensor needs to have a functionality and calibration test performed at regular intervals, such as every three months, with a premixed test gas at an approved service center. Further, these sensors would also need to be calibrated and tested at normal maintenance events for the vehicle. Thus, in order to effectively monitor hydrogen gas emissions from a fuel cell vehicle, an expensive sensor would be required, expensive test equipment would be required and premixed gases would be required at a service center, all adding significant cost to the vehicle.